With the increasing complexity in the operations of various commercial enterprises, there has been a growing need to monitor and identify various everyday record keeping and information handling activites. The inventive device is of significant value insofar as it permits the identification of papers by marking them without resort to a separate identification operation. Specifically, the inventive device allows the simultaneous application to a document of both a staple and an identification mark.